starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Thanatos Aries, the Dark Lord of the Sith
Furious screams filled the air as Thanatos Aries was born on a stormy night on Taanab. As lightning struck the ground and thunder shook the sky, the blue-eyed, redden infant was placed in his mothers arms. As she held him to her breast, he began to suckle greedily. His own needs and desires became of paramount concern from that moment on. Thanatos was a highly intelligent child, a genius; some called him. However, it was clear very early on that his brilliance was tainted by something darker. Unusual accidents frequently occurred resulting in injuries to his playmates. When asked how the injuries occurred, Thanatos would recount the events in a logical and seemingly truthful manner. Yet, there was always a malicious gleam in his eyes and a delight in his voice that made others believe there was more to his story. At the age of five, following the accidental drowning death of a playmate, Thanatos caught the attention of Jedi Master Nor-Rys. Recognizing young Thanatos’ Force potential, Master Nor-Rys arranged for bounty hunters to forcibly take the child from his mother. Life within the walls of the Jedi temple was not easy for Thanatos. He routinely challenged those in authority. Questioning and violating rules and restrictions became the norm. Frequently his interpersonal student relationships dissolved into fights. In spite of those difficulties, Thanatos excelled in learning control of the Force and easily mastering difficult skills. It came as no surprise when he was selected by Master Nor-Rys as a padawan at only eleven years old. Within months of being selected, Thanatos had constructed his own blue lightsaber. As a padawan, Thanatos distinguished himself on multiple occasions for his bravery and ingenuity. He garnered the praise of both civilians and politicians; however, the Jedi council frequently reprimanded him for his brashness and impetuousness. At the age of 15, Thanatos was granted the title Jedi Knight following his successful resolution of the Hoth Crisis. During the mission, his lightsaber was damaged during a wampa attack. Using the Force to guide him, Thanatos discovered a rare permafrost crystal thus allowing him to repair his saber. He still carries this saber yet today. The start of the Jedi Civil War in 3959 bby, proved to be a turning point for Thanatos. Chaffing at the restrictions placed upon him by the Jedi and desiring of increased knowledge, Thanatos left the Jedi order. Seeking greater knowledge of the Force, he explored the hidden mysteries of Korriban and Ziost. What he discovered there led him to believe that he needed to proceed to Dromund Kaas. The inhabitants of Dromund Kaas did not readily welcome the stranger to their world. Every day he was beaten and ordered to leave the planet; yet, Thanatos remained steadfast. While exploring the forgotten tombs and catacombs of the planet, he discovered an ancient holocron. Thanatos immediately began to study and apply the knowledge contained within. It wasn’t long before he put his new found wisdom to use in confrontations. It was during one such battle that he received the prominent scar above his left eye. He gained the respect of all observers when he soundly defeated his enemies. Choosing not to kill the humiliated challengers, Thanatos called upon them to swear to him an oath of loyalty. His highly popular rule became a time of advancement and discovery. Desiring to expand his rule, Thanatos returned to Republic space in 3950 bby. After observing the Sith for a time, he determined that it would be in his interests to secure allies. He approached the secret headquarters of the Brotherhood of the Sith on Kalsunor. It was at this first meeting that Thanatos was reunited with his mother, Lady Elle Lamprotita and his uncle, Darth Leiontopales. Their influence within the Brotherhood resulted in Thanatos being given the opportunity to prove his worth. Immediately, he was dispatched on missions of extreme importance. It was during the mission to Corellia that Thanatos would discover his first apprentice, Darth Yumeni. The young girl had been abandoned by her parents and deemed of little value. However, Thanatos, in his wisdom, perceived the potential within the female. Knowledge of Thanatos’ foresight, cunning and intelligence quickly spread throughout the Brotherhood. While hailed as a hero and loyal supporter, he secretly nursed a hatred for the weak, pitiful, diluted Sith of the Brotherhood. It came as a shock to most when Thanatos rebelled against them and finally revealed his hidden Sith Empire. Emperor Thanatos continues to pursue enlightenment and knowledge to this day. Recently, he entrusted the care of his empire to Revan Dharkell while he immersed himself in study of new Force techniques. Upon mastery of these very rare skills, he reclaimed his rightful throne. The six foot two inch, roguishly handsome Thanatos, now armed with both his blue and a recently constructed red light saber, has recently chosen his second apprentice, Beithioch Banrion. Her training is currently in progress. What will become of Emperor Thanatos and his Empire? That history is yet to be written. However, one can be sure that the name of Thanatos Aries will not be forgotten. "How dare they assume my cruelty to be beyond my control. Sociopaths are completely delusional people who act as if they know no wrong. Who lie consistently. I don't need to lie about my cruelties because I take pride in them. Nothing I do is beyond my control; every single thing that I've ever done has come from a clear rational mind. A mind that know's right from wrong. Sociopaths are malevolent because they can't help it. I'm malevolent because I like it." Thanatos Aries, Dark Lord of the Sith The brilliant Dark Lord. T he embodiment of all thing Dark and beautiful. The warrior of legends: Thanatos Aries, Dark Lord of the Sith